This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The South Bay Heart Watch study has established the presence of a definite though imperfect relationship between calcium in the heart coronary calcium and heart disease in asymptomatic adults at risk. We have established that this relationship is reduced in diabetic subjects and that there are definite ethnic- specific differences in the presence and amount of coronary calcium, notably between African Americans and other ethnic groups. We have provided evidence that coronary calcium, as a marker for hardening of the arteries, acts independently from markers of inflammation like high sensitivity C reactive protein in predicting heart disease. The objective of this continuation is to examine the effect of baseline calcium and seven-year change in calcium extent on the function of the heart in the now elderly SBHW cohort. This study will also examine the relation between changes in coronary calcium and future heart disease in these elderly subjects. We will accomplish these goals by performing cardiac magnetic resonance imaging on 775 South Bay Heart Watch survivors to measure systolic and diastolic function. These measurements are used to determine if the heart is working properly. This proposed research will also examine the relation between changes in coronary calcium scores, including those without MRI scans.